<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>尼古丁 by Rainyibo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345320">尼古丁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyibo/pseuds/Rainyibo'>Rainyibo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modu - Fandom, 默讀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:59:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyibo/pseuds/Rainyibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>尼古丁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"抽菸是必要的,如果你無人可吻。"</p><p> </p><p>                                       —　佛洛伊德。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>駱聞舟算是個老煙槍。</p><p> </p><p>其實平日煙癮倒不大，但當案件繞的有夠煩了，圍在身上的煙味也就愈濃。<br/>
同局的人，基本都能從氣味去判斷案件的複雜。</p><p>費渡抱着雙臂，靠在駱一鍋的食盤旁，表情平淡又從容，又好像藏了什麼喜悅一樣輕快，吐了句：「第十支。」</p><p>駱一鍋剛吞下一口貓糧，抬頭望向那新來的，敷衍地喵了一聲，又回首忙吃。</p><p>全屋只有駱聞舟似是中了魔法師詠唱的咒語般凝住，他夾着菸的手停在半空，剛進入肺開始入血的尼古丁來不及撒，而剛想吐出的一口煙硬生卡在喉。</p><p>費渡的魔法詠唱，終在十多秒後被幾聲嗆咳打破。</p><p>「咳！那個...咳！寶貝兒啊...」<br/>
還沒解法的清爽短髮男人，從露台起身，眼肚青得像條喪屍，往勾唇輕挑盯着他的費渡撲去，把人圈在牆與他之間。</p><p>「師兄，案件煩，尼古丁有比我能幫上忙嗎？」<br/>
費渡在兩人間的隙縫撥了撥手，然後雙手往駱聞舟緊實的腰間摸去。</p><p>「我錯了，應該來點你的火，菸什麼的由它睡一旁就好。」</p><p>他臉不改色把費渡的拿手好戲"認錯"用在身上，可惜的是，費渡沒打算放過，有點狠地拍走駱聞舟放到屁股上的手。<br/>
兩手搭上了駱聞舟的領子，把人輕揪前，貼到駱聞舟的耳垂，輕不可聞：<br/>
「我沒有跟尼古丁共眠的嗜好，你知道我除了師兄，不會沾其他癮子。」</p><p>這話又輕又細，薄荷糖的味道細不可聞，卻尤似通過了耳，刺激起駱聞舟的腦下垂，把腦細胞一直往下推，往下推...</p><p>直至推到叫駱聞舟下身酥了半。</p><p>「晚安，愛人。」<br/>
駱聞舟正想把人抱起丟房，費渡卻不知在哪學懂了脫身第七式，從他兩手圈起的空間向下半脆，在臂下就溜了出去。</p><p>「駱一鍋！」<br/>
小步跑到主人房門的費渡，竟還不忘召喚那背信棄義的胖妖貓，而駱一鍋也沒辜負這半月天天晚晚用進口鮮魚罐賄賂他的人。只見他三步拼兩的，便從費渡腳邊溜了進主人房。</p><p>一人一貓，在駱聞舟眼中是兩隻貓，就這樣，動作行雲流水順暢如風，把主人房門關起鎖上。</p><p>剩下呆立於客廳腦仍在風中凌亂的警官。</p><p>「......駱一鍋你明天開始就等着吃剩飯吧你。」</p><p>駱聞舟剛到房門都快穿發現還是沒絲毫想打開的動靜後，只好聳聳肩走回露台，繼續跟他體內殘留的尼古丁廝磨一夜。</p><p>至於新的填充品，他坐下來就一腳把小几踹向了角落，當個負心漢子，不再錄用了，暫時。</p><p>———</p><p>「駱一鍋，你到底有多重啊......」</p><p>駱一鍋嫌棄地喵了聲，決定窩到費渡身旁的床位。<br/>
他心想這新來的，胸口沒肉，沒鏟屎官來的厚實，不伏也罷。</p><p>被一團毛脂放過的費渡，深吸了口氣，擴張的胸腔，有點寂寞。<br/>
他枕駱聞舟臂上時，從他指尖飄零的焦草味，尼古丁早就退幕，剩下是交織起來的安全感。</p><p>母親的指尖，也曾蕩着這類味道。</p><p>悶哼一聲，他從床上坐起來，望望床邊櫃的時鐘，再望望門縫滲入的光，無聲嘆了口氣，踫上地板的腳沒找着拖鞋，他便索性就這樣把起了另一張薄被，靜悄悄走出客廳。</p><p>露台的人，把一雙健筋骨粗壯有力的腳踝，擱在欄柵上，人半仰在半圓的休閒椅，呼吸勻稱，睡了。</p><p>費渡從駱一鍋學來了走路無聲之術，就這樣抱着薄被站到駱聞舟旁，他把人由額尖到鎖骨非禮個遍，才揚開被子，彎身把被落在平日看他赤腳在家，也要教訓半天的人身上。</p><p>「.......」</p><p>他最後坐下來，傍在椅旁，鼻尖靠近那指甲磨得光滑不露的指頭，味道已然淡下來。<br/>
抬首望看，月亮高掛，他回想在這得出的結論。</p><p>家的定義，是什麼。<br/>
心安歸處，便是家。</p><p>「費總。」<br/>
「嗯？醒了？」</p><p>駱聞舟無聲呵欠，伸手便揉上了他的長髮：「捨不得擱我在房外吧？嘿。」<br/>
「駱一鍋很重，我錯了。」<br/>
「你輕就夠。來！」</p><p>本想來個瀟灑弓身彈起，哪知這違反身體構造的睡姿一時把關節都鎖了起來，駱聞舟迫不得已只能從椅上翻身滾下地，護住費渡的腦勺把人壓在地板上。</p><p>費渡無辜一臉：「我的美色把你勾引得要耍雜技壓上來了?師兄。」<br/>
「......閉嘴。」</p><p>駱聞舟確是以行動把費渡的嘴封上，交纏了會後終於被費渡撐開了肩：「你知道，我倒是沒所謂，只怕以警官身份，被誰瞧見參你一本，那麼我的法律團隊可就要忙了。師兄。」<br/>
「情侶恩愛誰見誰妒忌了？」<br/>
「只怕別人看到的是肉虫兩條扎眼。」</p><p>被費渡說得想像了一下畫面，駱聞舟心想我倒是對身形有信心，是虫也是結實的，肉虫怕且說不上。</p><p>「師兄。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「以後要抽煙前，先吻我。」<br/>
「...你是什麼牌子的菸，不要。」<br/>
「師兄。」<br/>
「...行了行了，以後想案子了，我放你在旁要，想抽就先...」<br/>
「我愛你。」<br/>
「你...嘖。你這比尼古丁更難戒的人...」</p><p>甜睡中的駱一鍋被驚醒了，回神已發現自己正在客廳的沙發。<br/>
牠瞄了一眼那只透微光的主人房，打了個呵欠，擺了擺尾，心想那新來的真是受寵幸，只要別煩到老子就好。<br/>
舔了舔尾，便無視了房內濺出的嘻笑淺吟，想着明早會出現什麼鮮魚罐頭，再次窩起睡覺去。</p><p>————</p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>